Silver And Snow
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: Gin and Toshiro have a hidden relationship, and when Toshiro comes home late from work to find Gin waiting for him, they end up sharing a night that will expose their true feelings for each other.  GinxToshiro. ToshiroxGin.


**Another Oneshot. I know a lot of people like the GinxToshiro stories, so I reeeaaaaalllyyy wanted to make one. Hope ya like. :)**

**Summary: Gin and Toshiro have a hidden relationship, and when Toshiro comes home late from work to find Gin waiting for him, they end up sharing a night that will expose their true feelings for each other.**

**Pairing: GinxToshiro**

**Rating: M Sexual Situations.**

**Disclaimer: The Bleach universe does NOT belong to me.**

**Silver And Snow**

* * *

**Toshiro sat at his desk in the Squad 10 office. He had tons of paperwork that had to be finished ASAP. He scowled at the large pile of papers that belonged to his lieutenant that **_**he**_** now had to fill out, since she was off somewhere, probably getting drunk.**

**As he sat filling out mission reports and signing various documents, he realized how lonely he had been feeling lately. Rangiku was always gone, and he was so busy doing **_**both **_**of their paperwork, he didn't ever have any time to go socializing.**

**He knew of one person he could call on, any time of day or night, but he didn't want anyone finding out about their relationship. So during work hours, he tried his best to avoid the other person, and tried to make it seem like they were merely acquaintances, nothing more, or else his hard-earned reputation could be ruined. As if that person could read that Toshiro was feeling alone, Gin Ichimaru slid the door open to the office.**

**"Hey there, Toshiro. How are ya?" Gin grinned, waving a hand at the boy.**

**"I would prefer if you called me Captain Hitsugaya please." Toshiro scowled at Gin, then looked down at his paperwork again.**

**"I checked before I came in. Ya don't have ta act like that." Gin slid the door closed, then made his way to the other captain's desk.**

**"I don't care **_**Captain Ichimaru**_**, I want to be **_**absolutely**_** sure no one finds out about us. That's why, as long as we're in public, we have to act like we're **_**only **_**fellow captains, nothing more." The boy never looked up from the paperwork as he spoke, so he didn't notice Gin sneaking up next to him to kiss him on the cheek.**

**"Captain!" Toshiro jumped to his feet, red in the face with anger and embarrassment.**

**"What's wrong Toshiro? I told ya it was fine. It's not like anyone can see us."Gin chuckled at the smaller captain's reaction. **

**"And I told you that I **_**don't care **_**about that! As long as we're at work, there is always the chance of getting caught! And I believe I told you to call me **_**Captain Hitsugaya**_**!" Toshiro looked up at the man towering over him, glaring at him for disobeying the small boy's orders.**

**"Ya just said ya'd **_**prefer **_**if I called ya Captain, ya never said I **_**had **_**ta." Gin put his fists on his hips, bending forward, so his face was almost even with Toshiro's, then whispered playfully. "That's right. I remember how excited ya always get, when I call ya **_**Toshiro**_**, whenever we're-"**

**"Captain Ichimaru, leave my office at once!" Toshiro yelled. Flustered and embarrassed, he pushed Gin towards the door. **

**"Yer so cute, **_**Captain. **_**Wanna come ta my room tanight? We could have lotsa fun." Gin grabbed at the door frame to keep Toshiro from pushing him further.**

**"Why on earth would I do that? You are a very sick man Captain! Leave immediately!" Toshiro was trying his hardest to sound angry, when the last he wanted was to be alone again, without Gin. But he understood the man's hint that he **_**really **_**was offering that Toshiro meet him that night.**

**"Alright, alright, I get it. Ya don't hafta insult me. But if ya change yer mind, I'll be free at six." Gin turned his head, and opened one eye to wink at Toshiro, making the boy blush. "Bye bye, **_**Toshiro**_**!" Gin chuckled as the small captain blushed even more. Toshiro slammed the office door shut, trying to act as convincingly angry as he could to anyone who might be nearby. But the truth was, he couldn't wait until six came around.**

* * *

**At **_**midnight**_**, Toshiro finally left his office. He was tired of looking at papers, and just wanted to go back to his place to bathe and sleep. He hadn't forgotten Gin's request from earlier, but he figured that the other one had gotten tired of waiting, and had already gone to bed. So when he reached his room, he entered, not thinking anyone was there. He lit some candles for light, then made his way to the bathroom, stripping himself of his uniform as he went. As he passed his bedroom, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye.**

**"Who's there?" He yelled, turning to go back for Hyourinmaru, which he had left on the floor along with his clothing. **

**"Where ya going Toshiro? If ya want ta know who it is, ya don't turn yer back to 'em, ya have ta wait and investigate." Gin stepped out of the shadow of the bedroom, smiling as big as ever. **

**"Captain Ichimaru!" Toshiro froze, surprised that Gin would've actually waited all that time for him to finish work, and in his own house no less.**

**"What do we have here Toshiro? It seems like yer already ready for somethin' ta happen. Did ya know I was comin' here ta surprise ya?" Gin looked down at Toshiro's exposed crotch, and chuckled. The boy blushed, grabbed his captain's haori, and covered his body with it.**

**"Captain Ichimaru, please stop talking like that. It's very inappropriate." The boy tried his hardest to act disgusted with the other captain, so he could get to his bath before Gin could change his plans. He walked past the man, but forgot he hadn't covered his ass with the haori. Gin chuckled and smacked it lightly.**

**Toshiro jumped, taking a few steps forward before turning around, red with embarrassment he tried to disguise as anger. "Captain! Just what do you think you're doing?" He quickly covered his ass, along with the rest of his body, even though his backside no longer faced Gin.**

**"Goodness Toshiro. Yer ass is just so cute, I couldn't help it. And it seems ta me that ya don't really mind that I just did that." He pointed to Toshiro's crotch, where a bump poked out of the haori.**

**"Quit looking!" Toshiro yelled, moving his hand over his erection. The haori fell from his shoulders, exposing his chest and stomach. **

**"I think I want ta touch those as well." Gin licked his lips playfully, referring to Toshiro's nipples.**

**"No! Stop it Captain!" Toshiro closed his eyes, feeling Gin getting closer to his flushed body.**

**"What's wrong Toshiro? Ya always do this, but yer the one who comes on ta me. Yer very confusing with actin' like ya don't like it, but yer the one who always asks me ta do it ta ya." Gin wrapped his hands around the small boy's body, pulling him close. He leaned down, kissing Toshiro's forehead. **

**"I-it's embarrassing. It's uncomfortable talking about these things, and I wasn't expecting you to be here, because it's already really late. Right now, I just want to take a bath." Toshiro snuggled into the larger man's arms, enjoying the warmth from the other's body, almost forgetting what he had just said.**

**"I'm really sorry for embarrassin' ya so bad." Gin comforted. "Don't ya worry either, I'll wait fer ya as long as I have ta. I do this fer **_**ya**_**, so it would be rude of me ta leave ya when I was the one ta offer. And if ya wanted a bath, all ya had ta do was say somethin'. I don't mind." He leaned over so his mouth was beside Toshiro's ear. "We could take one tagether if ya want."**

**Toshiro blushed deeper, dug his head into Gin's chest, and wrapped his arms around him, letting the haori fall, and whispered. "You're really sick Captain." He smiled, realizing how hard it was to sound angry at Gin when he was being held by him.**

**Gin lifted the boy off the floor, holding him tight, while he walked the two of them to the bathroom. Toshiro could feel Gin's warmth, and snuggled into the man. When his boy-sized cock rubbed against Gin's stomach, his throat emitted a rather loud moan, making Gin chuckle, and begin to walk with a small bounce, in order to keep the friction on Toshiro's crotch. **

**In the bathroom, Gin placed the boy on the floor, and started the bath. He stripped himself of his uniform, and placed his hand under the water to test the temperature. All the while, Toshiro just sat there, a large blush on his face, his hands and legs covering his crotch where his cock was now throbbing from the rubbing. Gin looked back at the boy squirming behind him and chuckled. **

**Once the bath was full, Gin stepped behind Toshiro, reaching his hands underneath the boy's thighs to lift him up. He stepped into the bath, and sat with the little captain in his lap, grabbing the shampoo bottle. He lathered up his hands with the shampoo, then leaned forward to kiss behind Toshiro's ear and whisper to him.**

**"Close yer eyes Toshiro. I can't see 'em and I don't want ta get soap in 'em." The boy squeezed his eyes shut as the man ran his hands through the snowy hair. Shivers ran up and down his spine when long fingers rubbed against his scalp, while Gin nibbled at his ear.**

**"C-Captain..." Toshiro gasped, and again covered his cock with his hands as he felt it twitch from Gin's soft touches.**

**Gin chuckled at the boy's action. "Yer so cute Toshiro. I haven't even moved down there yet, and already ya look like yer about to burst." Gin kissed the boy's cheek, before letting his hands run down the sides of Toshiro's head to his shoulders, and then lower to his chest. His palms brushed over the smaller one's nipples, and Toshiro gasped again, arching his back to signal that he wanted more. Gin gladly gave him what he wanted, bringing his fingers back over the little pink nubs, then squeezing them lightly, earning another moan from the small captain. He continued rubbing at the small nipples, sliding his fingers back and forth over them, while he licked and nibbled Toshiro's ear and neck.**

**"Captain Ichimaru..." Toshiro moaned, and grabbed Gin's hands. He guided them from his chest down to his crotch, where Gin happily grabbed the small cock, stroking it slowly. "G-go... faster..." Toshiro gripped the sides of the tub, and arched his back even further, as Gin sped up his hands.**

**"Turn yer head so I can kiss ya." Gin whispered, and the boy complied. Toshiro turned his head and allowed Gin to lick at his cheek, before awkwardly bringing their lips together. Toshiro let go of the tub with one of his hands, and wrapped it around Gin's neck to pull them closer, while Gin's tongue gently slipped into his small lover's mouth. Both captain's tongues intertwined, and because of the angle, their mouths were parted slightly, letting a line of saliva run down the side of Toshiro's mouth. Gin's movements on the boy's cock quickened, and the recent grip on Gin's hair tightened.**

**Toshiro could feel himself getting close to climaxing, and pulled away from Gin's mouth to moan, and reached to grab both the older man's hands still wrapped around his erection. "G-Gin..." **

**"Go ahead Toshiro. Anytime ya want." He licked the boy's ear once again, and then Toshiro was screaming as he came, thrusting his hips up as his fluid flew out, falling into the bathwater, and swirling around in it. Gin rubbed his finger across the slit of the cum covered cock, then brought the finger to his mouth, sucking on it. Toshiro's body was shaking as he came down from his incredibly pleasurable high. "Here Toshiro." Gin took the finger out of his mouth, and edged it into Toshiro's panting one. "Ya taste really sweet. Try some." He kissed the boy's cheek. Toshiro nodded, while happily sucking the finger. "Good boy." The older one nuzzled at his lover's neck, and shifted his hips slightly. **

**Toshiro's eyes widened, feeling Gin's hard cock slide along his ass, and he gently pushed the finger out of his mouth with his tongue. "Y-you can do it now... if you want." He whispered, blushing once again.**

**Gin's forever-present smile widened against the boy's neck. "Only if ya want ta do it."**

**Toshiro nodded shyly. "I-I... do want you to... do it. But, do it in the bed." He turned to face Gin, straddling the man's legs.**

**"Whatever ya want. But first, we need ta get this soap outta yer hair. Down ya go." He pushed on the boy's head down, and Toshiro was forced to breathe deep, before his head was submerged below the water. His eyes widened again, when he realized that his mouth was right in front of Gin's cock. He squirmed, and tried to get out of the water, but Gin's hand pushed harder to keep him there. "Not yet, Toshiro. There's still some soap in yer hair." His fingers scooped up water, and poured it over the boy's head, at the same time scrubbing the soap out with the hand keeping Toshiro under the water. Toshiro's hands pushed against Gin's thighs, digging his nails into the skin as he felt his lungs reach their limit, but Gin continued to keep him under.**

**Just when the boy thought he would pass out, the hands moved, and he pulled up quickly, gasping for breath. "What... were you thinking? I could've... drown." Toshiro glared.**

**"Don't worry, I wasn't gonna let ya get hurt. I like ya too much." Gin smiled, and immediately the boy blushed deeply. **

**"You... like me?" Toshiro asked.**

**"'A course. That's why I always love when we're tagether. It's 'cause I get ta hold ya." Gin grabbed his small lover's arm, and pulled him into a tight hug. Toshiro gasped, but then returned the embrace, burying his face into Gin's neck, and smiling.**

**"Gin?" Toshiro looked up at his lover's closed eyes.**

**"What is it Toshiro?" The usually closed eyes opened, revealing the rarely seen blue irises that made Toshiro gasp again.**

**Small fingers came up to the older man's face to trace around the open eyes. "Your eyes... are beautiful." The boy gawked.**

**"Thank ya." Gin grabbed the small hands to kiss them, and closed his eyes again. "But I thought ya were gonna say somethin' before that." **

**"Oh... oh yeah." Toshiro averted his gaze, blushing deeply. "I want you to... hurry up..."**

**"Huh?"**

**"Please... hurry up and do it." Toshiro rocked his hips a little, his body rubbing against the older's cock, making Gin inhale sharply at the sudden stimulation.**

**"How could I say 'no' ta that? 'A course Toshiro. Hold on tight." Toshiro wrapped his arms around Gin, before he was lifted into the air while Gin stood up. Gin walked back through the house to the boy's bedroom, and dropped him onto the big piles of pillows that littered the floor, because Gin had insisted on giving Toshiro one every time they got together, until Toshiro had enough to almost completely cover his entire bedroom floor. Even his futon-bed was no where to be seen. Gin kneeled over his lover, placing his hands on either side of the boy's head. "Ya know why I got all these pillows for ya right?"**

**"Uh... n-no." Toshiro looked around his body at the assortment. The pillows were all different shapes and colors, but they were all really soft and fluffy, and Toshiro enjoyed getting to lay on them when he went to sleep after a long day of work.**

**Gin moved in next to the boy's ear, and whispered. "I got 'em, so ya would be comfortable, whenever ya get back from work..." He kissed the ear. "...And for when we do these things. Ya won't get hurt as bad, and ya'll be nice and comfy in the mornin'."**

**Toshiro smiled. "Thank you for thinking of my comfort like that. It's really nice, and I love these pillows very much." His small arms were still wrapped around Gin's neck, and they tightened around the man, pulling him closer, while Toshiro kissed his cheek. **

**"Yer welcome." Gin chuckled, then pulled away from Toshiro, sitting on his knees. "Yer so cute, I just can't hold back anymore. Where do ya keep yer lotion?" The man looked around the room for the little bottle he had bought specifically for Toshiro's home. He had one at his own house as well, but they usually met at Toshiro's, only because it was so close to the boy's office, and because all the pillows were at the small captain's house as well.**

**"Here." Toshiro rolled onto his stomach underneath Gin, and dug through the giant pile of fluff, reaching for a pillow with a pocket sewn to the front of it. Inside the pocket, the cap of the lotion bottle could be seen sticking out.**

**"That's a good idea. I never thought 'a that. Yer so smart." Gin grabbed the bottle out of the pillow, and Toshiro threw it back over his head into the pile.**

**"I thought that was the reason you bought that one, since you gave it to me the day after you gave me the lotion." Toshiro turned back over onto his back, rubbing Gin's stomach, while he watched the man open the lotion, pouring some onto his fingers. **

**"You know me too well, don't ya Toshiro?" Gin smiled wider, and brought the fingers down to Toshiro's entrance. As soon as the boy felt the fingers against his skin, he grabbed the sheets below him, tensing, and gasping. It felt good to have the fingers rubbing against him, but he knew what happened next, and it wasn't as pleasant, at least at first. ****Every time they did this, he always freaked out right at this point. The first time they had done this, Toshiro had actually screamed for help, and punched Gin in the face several times. The man had a black eye, and cut lip for a while, but he hadn't cared. He waited patiently until Toshiro had been ready, and even **_**then **_**the boy had screamed and hit him. After some time, the hitting stopped, but the slight fear was still there. After all, they had only been doing this for a short amount of time, and Toshiro still wasn't quite comfortable with the pain that came along with the eventual pleasure. But he always tried his best to remain as calm as possible. "It's alright." Gin comforted, and stroked the boy's cheek gently.**

**"But..." Toshiro blushed, looking away. **

**"But what?"**

**"Your... your so... huge... and my body's so small... it just hurts really bad." The boy screwed his eyes shut, as he felt the fingers press harder against his hole. "Wait stop! Please Gin!"**

**"It's alright Toshiro, it's only my fingers, and I promise I won't hurt ya. We don't hafta go all the way if ya don't want ta." The fingers backed away, moving to the boy's limp cock, and bringing it back to hardness. **

**"N-no!" Toshiro cried as Gin pumped him. "I w-want to. You've been... so nice to me, I-I want you to en-enjoy it too."**

**"I don't care about that. As long as **_**ya **_**feel good, and we're tagether, I'm perfectly fine with not goin' any further." **

**"Just do it!" Toshiro yelled, getting angry that Gin wasn't listening to him.**

**Gin sighed, and opened his eyes to stare at the shaking boy. "'Kay, but I want ya ta breathe deep, and relax." The fingers moved back down to the hole, pressing lightly, and the other hand continued stroking the boy.**

**"J-just... keep your eyes... open. I want to see... your eyes." Toshiro tensed again, feeling the fingers press further into himself, but then they stopped.**

**"I told ya ta relax, Toshiro, otherwise, it will only hurt more." Gin pushed further into the boy, and Toshiro breathed in deep, squeezing the sheets tightly. "There ya go. Just breath deep." The fingers finally slid in as far as they could go, and Toshiro arched his back, trying to pull away. Gin pushed down on the arched stomach, flattening it once again. "Look Toshiro, they're in all the way now. Just hold still, and I'll make it feel better." The fingers pulled out slightly, then began putting pressure on the walls the boy's hole. Toshiro squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling, but remained as still as possible, whining when the fingers scissored apart to help stretch him.**

**"Gin!" Toshiro screamed as the man found his prostate, and stared up into the blue eyes. **

**"See. I told ya I'd make it better. Don't I always do this ta ya?" Gin slid the fingers out, slowly, and Toshiro whimpered as the pain returned. "Here I go." Gin rubbed lotion on his cock, before lining up with the boy's entrance, and pushing in. **

**"Aaah! Gin... hurts..." Toshiro closed his eyes, scratching at Gin's chest, leaving deep cuts in the skin. "G-go... slow."**

**"Don't worry. I'll be careful." Gin leaned over to kiss the boy, sliding deeper into him, and rubbing his hands up and down the small stomach. "I'm almost there, just wait." Gin slid the rest of the way in, and Toshiro whimpered. "Look at that. This is the best ya've ever done."**

**Toshiro looked down at Gin's chest. "But I-"**

**"It's alright. This is the least ya've hurt me, since we've started doin' this kinda thing. I'm glad yer gettin' so used ta this." The large hands were still rubbing on the small stomach, trying to keep Toshiro as calm and comfortable as possible. **

**"Just.. hurry up please... I want to feel good again..." **

**"As ya wish." Gin braced his hands beside Toshiro's head, and slowly rocked his hips, getting the boy used to the feeling. He sped up as Toshiro's whines decreased, planting gentle kisses all over the boy's face, and the lids of the now crying turquoise eyes. "Hold on Toshiro, I'll find it soon." Gin rocked a little faster, and Toshiro arched his back as pleasure flooded his senses, his prostate finally being found.**

**"Gin! Hurry up! Please! Faster!" Toshiro pushed back against Gin's quickening pace, his nerves constantly being hit, and the pain quickly diminishing while pure pleasure took over. **

**"There ya go Toshiro. Yer really likin' it now, huh?" Gin smiled, and began to pump the small boy's cock.**

**"Yes! It feels... so good!" Toshiro yelled. He was panting erratically, and ran his hands up his body to pull at his white hair, loud moans escaping his mouth.**

**Toshiro's lewd noises made Gin's smile widen. "Goodness, yer so cute." He breathed deeply, and squeezed his eyes shut. "Yer gonna make me finish too quickly." **

**"Gin... me too!" Toshiro moaned, and grabbed Gin's pumping hand, his back arching once again.**

**"Tagether then." Gin moaned as well, and quickened his thrusts and hand. Both were breathing heavily, and both quickly neared their climax. **

**"Gin!" Toshiro screamed, cumming all over Gin's and his own stomach.**

**Toshiro." Gin whispered next to his ear, before he filled up the boy with his own fluid. They kissed each other deeply, as they slowly came down from their high. While Toshiro was distracted with the kiss, Gin slowly pulled out, falling down beside his small lover, and pulling him close. **

**"Ah! Careful Gin. It... hurts." Toshiro winced, as he tried to get more comfortable in the man's arms. **

**"Sorry. Here, put more pillows under yer back." Gin slipped a large group of pillows under Toshiro, then kissed his forehead.**

**"Gin, do you really like me?" Toshiro looked up into his lover's eyes, which had once again opened at the question.**

**"No." He smiled, and Toshiro's brow furrowed. "I love ya." The man pulled Toshiro closer, while the boy was shocked stiff, his eyes wide. When he finally was able to answer, he looked back up at Gin's face, only to find the older one sleeping. **

**Toshiro smiled happily. "I love you too." He snuggled into Gin's chest and fell asleep as well. The man's smile widened as the small form began to snore. **

**"'Night Toshiro." One last kiss was placed on the boy's lips, and then both were **_**truly **_**asleep.**

* * *

**Many more oneshots coming up as well as Do You Really Love Me?, and FertilAizenation.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND NO FLAMING! Thanx for readin', and as always, LOVE Y'ALL! ;P**

**Hope ya liked!**


End file.
